Journey Back To Eachother
by mrs.gleelover12
Summary: This is my first Fanfic story so please excuse me if this is not great. Please tell me what you think! Thanks soooo much, this story takes place after Special Education episode. I added a Sam, Rachel, and Puck friendship!
1. Chapter 1 Broken

(Rachel POV)

I'm miserable. I'm miserable and lonely. I have nothing to live for anymore. Finn broke up with me. Oh no, here comes some hockey players. One of them is holding a blue slushie. I look across the hall and see Noah and Sam. Those to have become two of my best friends since Finn and I broke up. I see them talking to Finn, well im glad those two could become friends again. "Sup freak"... Just then I feel the icey, cold, blue slushie fall down my face. I run to the bathroom before Noah and Sam see me. Oh, great I don't have any spare clothes. The only reason I am so unreasonably inprepaired is because, I this is the THIRD time i have been slushied! In FIVE days! I just wipe my self up with some napkins. I walk to the choir room and noticed i'm the last person to get there. Tina and Mike are sitting on the back being ridiciouisly cutesy. Quinn is sitting by Santana and Brittnay. Mercedes and Kurt are gossiping about something. Puck and Sam are talking about video games. Finn. Finn is sitting off to the side. Ughhh. I walk in the choir room. "Woah, what happen?" Sam says. "Oh nothing just some hockey players". "UGHHH...Rachel you can't just let them get away with this!" Noah says. "Hold up, Puck's right, we have to do something". Sam says. "Hold up what's man hands complaining about now?"Santana says. I whisper. "Shut up". "What did you say?" Then I just snap... "I said SHUT UP!, you think I just complain abou this stuff!...I don't, you don't think i notice the names. "Man hands, treasure trail, yentle, hobbit, midget, the bait on "how to catch a predater", the pornographic pictures on the bathroom wall, my dad's, my culture...I do". "Santana, you have minipulated and teared me down since elementary school, Mike you don't talk much so I have nothing to say to you, because you haven't EVER stood up for me, Tina you have NEVER stood up for me either, Brittnay, your just mean, Mercedes were good now, but you have NEVER stood up for me either, Quinn, when you minipulated Finn into thinking that your's and Puck's baby was his, I helped you even when you were mean to me, and you STILL are, Kurt, were freinds now which I appreciate GREATLY but we were'nt for awhile there, Noah and Sam you don't know how grateful I am now th at I have you, and Finn you were a good boyfriend, even though, and don't stop me you need to know why I cheated on you with Noah. I saw you staring at Santana down the hall, and then she told me how you took her to dinner, and you didn't even tell me if you liked it. I just wanted to feel hot, and wanted. So when Noah started telling me i was hot and was being sweet I felt wanted. When we were all arguing in the green room, he's the ONLY one that stuck up for me. The only reason I was making a HUGE deal because it was Santana. I would have even felt better if it was with Quinn. But no. It had to be with my child hood tormentor. The girl ALL guys can't say no to. I knew I would NEVER have as big boobs as here, or be as hot as her. That's why i made such a bug deal out of it being her. , even YOU didn't tell them to stop or anything. So may i go home for today?". "Of course, and Rachle i'm REALLY sorry". "It's okay". "Wait". I hear Finn say but I know we need time, and if I turn around I know I will fall into those deep, choclate brown eyes. So I go.


	2. Chapter 2 Plans

(Rachel POV)

I trudge upstairs and sit on my bed. I hear the tone of Defying Gravity, signaling that I have an incoming call. UGHHHH! "Hello" I say. "Well hello to you to, I just wanted to invite you to my SUPER sleepover tonight!" Kurt says. "Ughhh, Kurt I don't know. Who is all going to be there?". "Me, you, Cedes, Tina, Quinn, Santana, and Brittney". "Ummmm, I don't know." I hear him scoff. "RACHEL BARBRA BERRY, YOU ARE COMING WETHER I HAVE TO COME DRAG YOU BY THE HAIR!" "Fine what time do I have to be there?" "In about 30 minutes, k love ya!" "Love ya to byeeeee". I end the call, and go get ready.

(Finn POV)

I walk into the kitchen and see Kurt with a HUGE smile on his face. "Hey man, what's going on?" "Well i'm having a Glee Girl's Sleepover tonight!" "Oh okay, who's all coming?" "Cedes, Brittney, Santana, Quinn, Tina, and Rachel." What...Rachel. Hear. Tonight! UGHHH were not together. Why couldn't Kurt have had this BIG, Sleepover when Finchel exsisted! "Cool, how long will it be till they get here?" "In about 30 minutes." "Okay, i'm gonna make me a grilled cheese." "K i'll be upstairs". I hear his footsteps, then a door shut. Well this will be an interesting night.


End file.
